Conventional hats protect the wearer from heat by shading the head from the sun's rays. Unfortunately, most headwear also prevents air from circulating through the hat. As a result, air circulation cannot cool the wearer and the hat traps the wearer's body heat. Previously known ventilated hats have attempted to alleviate this problem by using a single layer of mesh or other material employing ventilation openings in the hat surface. However, although these hats improve ventilation somewhat, they also transmit a significant amount of sunlight, which strikes and heats the wearer. Additionally, the cloth coverings and sweatbands utilized by some prior art hats tend to become quickly saturated with perspiration, thereby interfering with the body's natural cooling. Such perspiration soaked cloth material is also quite uncomfortable.
A known hat employs two layers of mesh over the top or crown of the wearer's head. However, that hat disposes a layer of fiberglass between the mesh layers. As a result, proper ventilation is hindered. Moreover, solar radiation is not adequately blocked through the sides of the hat.